lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
I was wonder how people feel about the home page. the edits i made so far. made it welcoming. but i do feel it needs alot more work to be done. i am researching on templates as i feel these will make it easy to edit the page for you guys. I want to know what colour theme you guys want. Plus what you think we need or remove on the main page? (Sir_Flex 18:35, May 29, 2016 (UTC)) The first page looks to busy. Might I suggest categorizing things with a navigation bar redirecting to pages for each category. 1) Castle buildings (See TheWizED Sandbox with pictures where the words are) 2) Resource buildings 3) Units and so on --TheWizEd (talk) 14:58, July 1, 2016 (UTC) The main page needs to be redone as far as the navigation bit - perhaps making it more sleek and streamlined to navigate to pages for each thing; maybe turn the categories page into a small navigation for that categories pages and then on the home page make it only the categories are shown as navigation. As it is indeed just too busy on the main page and is tbh a large cluster of text. MusashiKorian (talk) 00:52, July 14, 2016 (UTC)MK "Hi there,My name is Jonathan and I am a PR Manager for IGG and the Lords Mobile team. I have recently taken over some of the responsibilities for the forum and Wikia pages.We also noticed that the home page has been changed recently by another member. We wondered whether it would be possible for you to change it back to the way it was before (and also remove the poll). We'd be hugely greatful if you could help us with this..." Was an email I received asking me to revert the home page back to the current view, they will be working on the main page themselves so please try to avoid edits from here on unless cleared by Jonathan. Thanks = Lords Mobile Wiki = So I saw that this Wiki has many missing informations and doesn't really look good. Missing Pages, false Informations, and so on. So I decided that I will try to fix that. It will need plenty of time for me and I will maybe need help fro others too. Right now this Wiki is a joke but with enough work we can make this a good and reliable source of informations for every player from newbie to pro player. If anyone could do it could I please become admin of this Wiki so that I can help banning Trollers. Sprietch (talk) 12:41, May 11, 2018 (UTC)Sprietch Hello! I am Kyle, or OofItsKyle I have posted a few times, and made a few adjustments, and I am interested in chatting with whomever is a mod / admin. This wiki has so much potential, but is starting to have way to much factually incorrect information. I would love to help clean this up, and create a way for articles to be fact checked before being posted, or maybe be in a different section or marked as opinion if necessary OofItsKyle (talk) 15:40, December 12, 2019 (UTC)